l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shinjo Altansarnai
Shinjo Altansarnai é a Perseguidora do Sol Poente, Khan of Khans, Senhora dos Cinco Ventos, Daimyô dos Shinjo, e a Campeã do Clã Unicórnio. Seal of the Unicorn (Meditations on the Ephemeral flavor) Aparência Altansarnai tem olhos cinzas e costuma usar seu cabelo em apertadas tranças. Family Duty, by Robert Denton III Nome Altansarnai é um nome na língua Ujik. Significa rosa dourada. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 121 Família Altansarnai tem três filhos, Shinjo Yasamura, Shinjo Haruko, e Shinjo Shono. Após vinte anos de companheirismo, ela não chegou a se casar com o Daimyô Iuchi, Iuchi Daiyu. Curved Blades, by Ree Soesbee Reinado Herdeiro Seu filho mais velho, Shinjo Yasamura não estava feliz com a ideia de se tornar o próximo Campeão do Unicórnio, sabendo disso, Altansarnai apontou o seu segundo filho, Shinjo Shono como o herdeiro do Unicórnio. Tensões Leão-Unicórnio Após o Unicórnio retornar para Rokugan eles entraram em uma disposta com o Leão quanto às terras ao sul da propriedade ancestral do Ki-Rin. Após três anos buscando paz, Altansarnai conseguiu um acordo. Ela iria casar com Ikoma Anakazu, o Daimyô Ikoma, e o Unicórnio daria uma manada de seus cavalos como dote. Altansarnai se surpreendeu quando descobriu que pelos costumes da Família Ikoma, a esposa deveria assumir o nome do marido e se juntar às suas terras. Utaku Kamoko considerou isso um truque do Clã Leão desgostou do arranjo. Em 1123 D.G. Laderoute confirmation in FFG forum Altansarnai decidiu quebrar o tratado após se encontrar com Asako Akari, que havia sido forçada a dissolver o seu casamento com Anakazu para que ele pudesse se casar novamente. O Unicórnio sofreria uma grande perda de honra que poderia levar à guerra. Curved Blades, by Ree Soesbee Utaku Kamoko, líder das Donzelas de Batalha, foi enviada para Otosan Uchi para entregar a notícia ao Imperador. Se o Trono de Crisântemo ficasse do lado do Leão, a Corte Imperial poderia tomar as terras e status do Clã Unicórnio, tornando-os verdadeiros proscritos. Flying Chariot, Standing, by Gareth-Michael Skarka O Leão capturou o vilarejo Unicórnio de Hisu Mori Mura, que estava entre os vilarejos indicados para serem trocados no acordo que foi quebrado, e tais forças foram lideradas por Matsu Mitsuko, que também era parte do tratado, como noiva de Shono, um dos filhos de Altansarnai. Shono, o herdeiro do clã, partiu para liderar o contra-ataque. Os Leão foram atropelados pelo ataque das forças superiores do Unicórnio, o que deu ao Leão a base para reivindicar com o Imperador sua permissão para entrar em uma guerra aberta contra o Unicórnio. A Swift End, by Lisa Farrell Segundo Fronte A guerra com o Leão complicou o relacionamento com o Califa Harun al-Hakim. Altansarnai enviou seu filho Shono para o Califado Qamarista para garantir que o califa lembrasse da amizade entre os dois povos e não buscasse vantagem ao reivindicar domínios do Unicórnio nas Areias Ardentes. Ela também lhe deu essa tarefa porque Shono precisava se libertar da perda de Mitsuko. As negociações em al-Zawira deram errado, com Shono sendo caputrado, ferido e eventualmente escapou das forças do Califa, se casando com Saadiyah al-Mozedu, filha de um emir Bandar, como forma de honrar as alianças com esses povo gaijin contra o inimigo em comum, o Califa. Across the Burning Sands, by Daniel Lovat Clark Categoria:Líderes do Clã Unicórnio